Fancy Pants Man
Fancy Pants Man, or FPM for short, is the main protagonist of The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles and in every Fancy Pants Adventure game. He is a stick figure with orange pants and spikey hair. He lives in a place called Squigleville with his sister Cutie Pants Girl. FPM's abilites consist of being very fast, agile, and strong. He is also seen to have some experience of sword fighting/fencing as he can wield a large pencil as one. History Fancy Pants Man first appeared in FPA World 1, it doesn't have much of a storyline. He runs through mountains, stomping spiders and collecting squigles, he finds a cardboard box and jumps into it where the creator forces him to go out by filling the box with ink, where he then learns how to wall jump. After more stomping, collecting and wall jumping he will find a hole and jump in, accidentally falling on The Penguin's bed waking him up. The Penguin turns into the Angry Penguin, trying to destroy Fancy Pants Man. After defeating him that's the end of World 1 and the first victory for Fancy Pants Man. In World 2, he plays golf and after winning his price is an chocolate ice cream. The Mayor gives it to him but the Angry Rabbit jumps out of the hole and takes it away. Mayor tells FPM to jump after him and take back his tasty prize: for Justice, for Humanity and Plotline for World 2! He jumps in the hole and decides to follow him. On his way, he goes through different worlds, entering secret rooms and using his golfball skills putting Snail shells into holes to get new pants color. After passing Squiggleville underground, Ink spill mountains, forest, desert climbs, and the dig, he comes to the Rabbit Ruins - a home to his enemy. Rabbit leaves him messages leading to his place, and when FPM finds the secret room, he finally meets the Rabbit and fights him. When player defeats the Rabbit three times it's victory to Fancy Pants Man and so he takes the ice cream and probably eats it. In World 3 and Consoles, Fancy Pants Man sleeps in his bed, when Mayor wakes him up and tells him that King of Squiggleville needs him to fight Pirates who attacked the town and free King's Royal Bathtub. He does that sucessfully, after opening the tub's vent and sucking pirates into it. However, Captain Rainbow Beard (the leader of pirates), gets angry and stands against Fancy Pants Man in the boss battle. After FPM defeats him totally, Rainbow Beard falls down to FPM's home, where he sees a cat, Kitten Kaboodle, actually a pet of FPM's sister Cutie Pants Girl. After seeing captain with her cat, she kicks him and Rainbow Beard's old crew decides to kidnap her. FPM gets to his home too late, when pirates already get away with his sister. Fancy Pants Man goes to follow her. He follows her bottle messages which lead him through Outer Squiggleville, Canopy Forest, Rolling Bayou and Beach and he comes to a pirate bay, Pirate Cove. He enters the ship but a pirate blockade tower stops him. He can't kill them or defeat them any way with his body but they give him an idea to get down the sea where he finds an old, sunk pirate ship with a closet with secret weapon - The Pencil, a weapon that he uses all the time after that, and finds new weapons too. In the Cove, FPM learns new moves and experiences his fencing skills. After passing the ship, he comes to the pirate ship, stronger than ever with the newest pencil as his most powerful weapon. He finds that the pirates are still there but this time he defeats them only with a pencil hit. He enters deeper in the ship and and finds out that he needs to collect 3 keys to unlock the door that leads to his sister. He does that cleaning the rooms and defeating the baddies such as ninjas, pirate spiders, parrots and gooses. After unlocking the door, tons of spiders, crabs, and frogs attack him. When he finally reaches his sister he only finds out that she became the Pirate Princess, who ordered these animals to attack him, because she doesn't allow "Icky Pants brothers" to come into her room.She does not want to go home, and opens a door beneath him and he falls down in the ship's bottom. There he finds drunk Rainbow Beard who tells him to go to the Forgotten Island and find him a beard dye of Norris and he will let his sister go. He does that, going through Misplaced Cave and then to the Forgotten Island. FPM meets more pirates on the island and comes to the temple, with even more traps. When he reaches the end of the temple he finds that dye beard of Norris and comes back to the ship to deliver it back to the captain. However, he gets attacked by millions of ninjas all over the ship, and when he comes to his sister's room - he finds out that Captain Rainbow Beard betrayed him and became Captain Manly Beard. Another boss battle starts, this time with Captain Manly Beard's powerful beard from which he drops ninja warriors. If player defeats the captain, FPM can be seen with his sister going home and that is the end of the game. Personality Fancy Pants, himself, doesn't reveal much about his own personality except that he is a stick figure who runs, jumps and slides on his adventures. But based on the events and dialogue of the Fancy Pants Adventures, it is shown that Fancy is a young, noble, fast-paced hero with little fear and constant enthusiasm towards adventure. Even when communicating with other townspeople, Fancy Pants Man says nothing, but his emotions and reactions are often determined by his body language. It is also shown, in World 3, that Fancy Pants cares deeply about those close to him; this is displayed when he continuously tries to rescue his sister from being kidnapped by pirates, even after she sends rude notes to him and throws him in the Princess Pirate Ship dungeon. Abilities Fancy Pants Man, while having the pencil, is capable of many athletic feats throughout his games. *Super Speed: One of his signature abilities, he can reach incredible speeds by simply running, similar to SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog. *Parkour: In World 1, he discovers the ability to wall jump, which later resurfaces for the sequels on. This gives him access to a plethora of parkour skills, including back flipping, wall running, wall jumping, etc. *Jumping/Stomping: FPM has showed his remarkable ability of jumping quite high and being able to release a powerful stomp that can knock a baddie senseless. *Rolling/Sliding: On a steep incline or hill, Fancy Pants Man can crouch into a ball which, in turn, rolls him down hill; in this state, he is temporarily invincible from enemies & can simply roll into them for a stun. Instead, while running, he can quickly slide on the ground to either knock enemies away or just slow himself down. *Kicking: Another of his signature abilities, when there is a snail shell or a stunned enemy in his path while running, he will release a powerful kick, launching the obstacle high into the air. *Sword Fighting/Fencing: In Consoles and World 3, it is shown that Fancy Pants Man has an extraordinary knowledge of sword fighting or fencing after he obtains a pencil from a hidden room, which he can, from that point on, use to fend off Swashbuckling Pirates, Ninjas, Spiders and other enemies, as well as use other weapons like: fork, pen, parrot, chicken....(chicken?) Appearance Fancy Pants Man appears as a scrawny stick figure, with choppy, spiky hair, & most notably his signature orange pants that are commonly found fancy by all. Trivia *Fancy Pants became a very popular video game character in 2011. *Fancy Pants is often said to be a combination of Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog rolled into the body of a stick figure with fancy pants. This may just be a result of the gameplay being similar to these two. *When the popular Newgrounds Smash Bros equivalent, Newgrounds Rumble, was originally released, Fancy Pants never appeared in it because Brad Borne didn't finish the sprites in time. Fancy was later released in an update of the game. Gallery 35942 415787506318 97239671318 5168102 6551499 n.jpg|Fancy Pants Man in World 3. ScreenHunter 03 Dec 22 13 27.gif|With his sister Fancy pants .png Images.jpg|Facing the Angry Penguin Fpaman.jpg|In World 2 Awesomefpaartle5.jpg|Blue Pants Men in World 2 Awesomefpaart5yj0.jpg|Fancy Party! Fancy.pants.christmas.jpg|Celebrating Christmas 2P Outer Squiggleville.jpg|Two Fancy Pants Men in Consoles promotion Folp.jpg The Fancy Pants Adventure World 4.png Characters button.png|Fancy Pants Icon Fancy Pants Man.jpg|'Run Fast, Run Fancy' Fpadollar.jpg ScreenHunter 02 Dec 22 13 26.gif Newgrounds Rumble Screenshot Fancy.jpg|FPM in Newgrounds Rumble Fancy-pants.jpg|Christmas Golf Pencil Bang.png Fancy Pants Man.gif Category:Characters Category:Fancy Pants Category:World 1 Category:World 2 Category:World 3 Category:Heroes Category:FPA Series Category:World 4 Category:Remix Category:The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles